Black Zorc
Black Zorc (ブラックゾーク, Burakkuzōku) is a demon god of Planet Consume who was created out of the darkness of people's hearts, and his dark power is what is later used to create the Legendary Treasures and their powers. Appearance Zorc appears as a large, black-skinned demon with huge, curved horns, bat-like wings, and a large dragon/snake appendage from his chest. In it's Final Form, Zorc appears as a black-skinned Viper with massive size. It has eight dragon-based heads with it's long serpentine necks like tree trunks. It has a Gundanium Alloy Car-structure body with four wheels and a pair of Ice-like Wings. It's wings have three points extending along the edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. When Fortress straightens its arms in flight, it forms the shape of a Y. Its talons are also Y-shaped. Abilities Zorc was born with the Ability to let anyone who controls it's the power to conquer the galaxy like Dr. Eggman for example. Zorc can breathe Fire from it's mouth. One of its most troublesome abilities is it's capability to spawn Remnants. Zorc itself is invulnerable to near everything. It withstood the nuclear attacks of every nation with not even scratches on its own hide. After every, hours of sleep in it's cocoon form, Zorc is capable of semi-liquidating itself into a mist form and entering the planet in order to move through the underground at an unimaginable speed for an object of such colossal size and mass. This ability is also possessed by its Remnants. The Black Zorc can fly because of the Wings. In it's Final Form, Zorc can communicate telepathically with the Galactic Eggman Empire and it's commander, Toshiya Gekko. Zorc act as the Vehicle to let anyone who controls it hast to fly and drive. Background 'Early Life' After the Creation of the Dyna Galaxy and the Dyna Dimension, the Black Zorc was born eons before the Legendary Treasures were originally created, by his own claim, from the darkness in the hearts of people. Many of the Segua Kingdom feared that they will become corrupted with Power. As the people attend to seal it away, Zorc turned into a giant cocoon and slumbered. Every 9,000 years, Zorc is responsible for the sacrifices of Princess to feed them with Darkness. 'Meeting Toshiya Gekko and Evolution' After the Galactic Eggman Empire arrived at it's nest planet, Consume, Toshiya as "Darth Slayer" whith his wife Noel Armada rides on the Queen Orochi to destroy the Ninteldo Empire and to meet the Black Zorc in it's cocoon form. Toshi clearly states he just wishes to help his brothers , and how he promised he would take them to the sea after it has been alone for a thousand years. The dragon wakes into it's final form and agrees to help Doctor Eggman. Trivia *Black Zorc is based on Zorc Necrophades from Yu-gi-oh Franchise. *Black Zorc is the Parody of Satan. Category:Deities Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Characters